This invention relates to scanning radio receivers, and more particularly to a miniature scanning radio.
A number of signal seeking- or scanning radio receivers are known.
There are, for example, the scanning radios such as the AOR model AR 1000 XLT, Uniden model BC235 XLT, Radio Shack PRO-43, and so on.